Harinton Jones
Harinton "Harry" Jones is a Gilnean who currently is a private in the Stormwind Army. 'History' Harinton "Harry" Jones was born on September 29th 8 L.C in Gilneas City to Sir Damon Jones and Madame Leliana Jones. He was born into a noble family around the time the Greymane wall was set up. The Family owned a land called Stonehaven. This area is in between Emberstone Village and Temptest Reach. The area was well known for its mines, as well as the port/shipyard that was built there. From here the family was able to increase its wealth and build ships for the Nation and its allies. His family were staunch rebels who opposed the wall being put up. His grandfather Kenneth Jones was very open about his support and pledged the houses soldiers to the cause. When Greymane and Godfrey caught on they sent a large continegent of guards to his families manor. But House Jones would not go out that easily. Sadly they were on a mission to wipe the family from the bloodline. Even as a baby Harinton was gonna be killed. His family decided to get Harintons parents out of the city before the guard came. One dark night the family fled the city just as the family home was raided by the guard. Harinton along with his parents made it out alive. Sadly the same can't be said for the rest who fought to the bitter end. Many months passed before they made their way to Stormwind City. The family was able to settle in a nice small home within the capital using a large amount of the gold their family gave them from Gilneas. Soon enough his father found his way into the Stormwind army where he rose through the ranks. Around the age of five Harinton learned that he would become an older sibling. Nine months later his sister Julia Jones was born. During this amount of time Harinton stayed home with his mother and sister since their father was always away on duty. From a young age (around the age of four) Harinton was trained in the ways of the light. Seeing as his father was a paladin many expected Harinton to be able to breeze through the training but were shocked to hear he wasn't able to wield these powers as his father could. He eventually joined the Stormwind Army around the age of eighteen. Many people do not know this fact mainly because of what happend during the Northrend campaign he endured. As soon as the Alliance fleet was ready to land at Northrend Harinton and his father were sent out to fight. However they would not be fighting side by side. Since at this time his father was a Marshal he was sent on the Skybreaker to Icecrown while Harinton was sent to Valiance keep. As soon as he set foot in the keep he was treated better due to his father being a Marshal. It wasn't as though they were ordered to be nice they were just trying to make sure nothing happend to Harinton for the Marshal's sake. This did not last for Harinton seeing as he was placed with a group of rifleman and demolitions experts to plug up some of the tunnels used by the Nerub'ar. While defending the rifleman he was attacked by one of the Crypt Crawlers. If not for the help of the riflemen he would've been pulled in and most likely turned into a scourge soldier or worse. After that his father deemed if would be better if Harinton was under his command and was transfered to the Skybreaker not long after. His father by this time would be transfering to the Argent Crusade as a commander. He had one last mission under Alliance command. He was to take a battalion to attack a scourge gate in Icecrown. Doing this would allow a larger Alliance (and in turn Argent) presence in Icecrown. Harinton pleaded with his father to go but was forced to stay in the airship. The time was ripe as a blizzard was going through and covering the Alliance soldiers sneaking up on the scourge. The Alliance force of two-hundred soldiers was dropped off and began cutting scourge down. With casualties at a low and scourge slow on a response the Alliance almost assured victory. When victory seemed inevitable Kor'kron soldiers from Orgrim's Hammer attacked and trapped the Alliance between the two forces. Evidently due to Garrosh being predjudiced he ordered the attack (Or told an insubordinant to do so) in an effort to claim honor for the Horde. This was the Alliances undoing as well as the Horde Alliance operations in the area. According to survivor reports his father was killed by an orc commander. He was ordering a retreat at the time and was wounded in the arm. He covered many men as they fell back but the orc commander was able to best him and finally eradicate him. After this his fathers body was recovered and they had a proper burial in which it was rumored Tirion Fordring even attended due to his father and him having know each other when his father began the process of becoming an Argent. After this Harinton remained within the Kingdom of Stormwind for many years as a city guard. Not much happend in the way of anything really. The Cavaliers Recently Harinton joined the Westridge Cavaliers under Duke Maxen Montclair. This was a drastic change in pace for Harinton who was stuck as a city guard for a while. Harinton helped for a little while in Redridge fending off orcs along with the other cavaliers. Many weeks later he joined with The Seventh Vanguard and was sent to fight in the Barrens against the Kor'kron. There he was wounded close to death but was saved by the power of many healers. During his time here he came to a conclusion. He would need to become stronger. A few weeks prior he meet a friend who was a worgen. After learning from her the benefits of being afflicted from her he settled everything and recieved a bite that would forever change him. Due to drinking the wrong potion he went feral for a few hours before being captured by his friend. He recieved the right potion and was able to stay sane for the rest of the deployment before setting sail to Trisfal glades. After a few battles against the undead the potion wore off and for days he was lost to roam the wilderness. Finally the same friend tracked him down and again gave him the potion and was able to get him to Darnassus quick enough so he could go through the trials and switch between forms. Many weeks later he rejoined the cavaliers and took his place again among their ranks. This "reunion" of sorts was short lived when a battle between criminals and guards took place and he took alot of damage. A warlock burned him to the second degree. An arrow and a bullet landed in the chest. Finally he was knocked into the water where he nearly drowned. For many weeks he was treated for his wounds and was able to go back to his family and friends. During this time he entered into a relationship with his long time friend. Through her Harry was able to have a child named Nicole Jones. He realized after being discharged from the army that he needed a source of income for his child. He was looking for a job in Stormwind (after a trip near Goldshire that turned out poorly) and he saw The Kul Tiras Marines recruiting. He signed on instantly. Kul Tiras Fifth Fleet While in the Marines he stationed with the Fifth Fleet Marines as a canoneer on board one of their attack ships. He was called to shore many times to help with the bombardment of the shore line and the taking of Tirgarde for the Alliance. He was also assigned to a scouting/sniping position. In his first mission aiding them on land he attacked a farm where Kor'kron were recouperating (it was field hospital). There the eliminated it as a factor for the Kor'kron and to his dismay....killed the wounded there. It was saddening him and putting him into a depression. The next battle would change his life in a large way. He took part in an ambush against a Kor'kron caravan shipping supplies to Orgrimmar via the barrens. He was hanging back providing sniper fire. When the commanders were surrounded and the other guards were killled, he grabbed his cutlass and charged forward. He entered into combat with one of the commanders. He was winning for a small amount of time before an axe was swung at his head. He turned the right way at the right moment and the axe didn't kill him. It instead cut into his eye rendering him blind in one eye for the rest of his life (unless he gets a glass eye). He recieved medical attention instantly. He spent the remainder of his time onboard with the fifth fleet. Return to the First He soon heard of the First Regiment on its way to Durator. Life in the navy was grinding down to a halt so he figured it was time for a change. He got transfered to Stormwind and was soon recruited into the First Regiment under Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair. He sailed (again) to Durator and linked up with his old friends from the Cavaliers. He soon participated in a battle along with the Silver Hand Chapter. The two forces charge the Dranosh'ar Barricade in an effort to destroy a tower and kill a commander. He was wounded greatly in the fight, but was able to finish the job and even deliver a message to one of his comrades. He recovered for a few days in the base. In his journal he wrote "With each day passing I grow restless. I feel like a liability to the regiment. I am nothing more then someone they need to protect. I hope for the day in which I can help them, not make things worse for them." Soon he was in fighting condition. He jumped at the oppurtunity and went to the walls of Orgrimmar with the First. He scaled the wall and and fought his way through the city, disabling the cannons as per orders. He later joined the First as they sailed to Storwmind where he now is along with the rest of the regiment. In the city he has spent much time with his daughter and friends. He soon had a transfer to the Stormwind navy as a petty officer aboard the ship HMS Logan '''from the Westridge Fleet. 'Later he was needed back in the army ending his short naval career, with the Westridge Fleet. He has joined the First into their campaign in Outland fighting against the Dominion of the Sun. There he met a new friend named Lyncea. The two seemed to connect instantly and started seeing each other even though they were on deployment. He later joined in on the wetlands campaign. This long and brutal campaign was worsened when Lyncea was temporarily banned from the regiment. During this time Hari fought orcs and aided his comrades. While at camp he wrote down lyrics to songs and placed them together trying to make something sound good. One day Lyncea returned to the camp. She was not alone however. She brought Nicole with her since she could not find a sitter. After a minor confrontation the child was returned to Iron Forge and Lyncea back to the regiment. Appearance Harinton is not really an imposing man despite his height of 5'10. When in worgen form he is at least 6'4 a trait he loves about himself as he (again despite his height) has always felt small. Unlike many soldiers in his unit he has his hair in a ponytail rather then cutting it short, a trait that usually seperates him from many other people in the regiment. The rest of his body seems littered with scars from previous fights. This comes from what seems like more injuries then any human can or should have, yet he keeps a good disposition. This seems odd that he is able to stay sane despite his injuries. He lost an eye to a Kor'kron commander in the barrens and now wears an eyepatch with a scar running down his head on the right side. The rest of his face is no exception to this as there are many scars on his face and again the rest of his body. Despite this he always seems to be smiling and singing as well. He has a gilnean accent (its a Liverpool accent) that comes from not to many interatactions with Stormwind children. Family Harinton has many family members. Unfortunatly few are still living. All but his father and mother were killed along with Hari, when the family manner was raided. His younger sister was born when Harinton was only five years of age. After a fateful batlle in the cold wastes of Icecrown Harinton's father was killed during the war against the Lich King. Soon after his sister married. She produced a niece and newphew for Harinton who refer to him as "Uncle Puppy" ever since the worgen transformation (They're young don't judge me nyah). The man she married was a knight named SIr James Rainsford who is currently leading a large force of Alliance troops in Pandaria. He seems to be a very tall and strict knight, (not to mention mean). (He believes in ways that would mimic the real life 50's.) He has tried to get Hari to smoke, despite the protests Hari has given. Possibly the light of Harry's life is his child Nicole Jones. She seems to be a small female version of him. Like her father she is also a worgen, something that Harinton feels gives her character and also makes her even more cute. The child is said to take on many phyisical traits from her father. The little girl (like her father) seems to have a passion for any sweet foods. Candy, Cake, Sweet Rolls, and Pie are just some of the foods that are said to have been lost to her appetite. Despite being born worgen she seems to have been born with the druid potion already built in. So she was (thankfully) born non-feral. She is usually afraid of most people she meets but is able to be open and friendly with only a few people. Possible Reclamation of Lands? With the war between the Alliance and Horde grinding down it might be possible for Harinton to reclaim his family lands. The thought has been pondering in his mind for a while now and he is not sure as to how he would go about doing this. The lands named ''Stonehaven have according to certain Alliance reports been left untouched by the undead hordes. With most of the buildings intact it seems right for the taking. He has been unsure as to how he would fund any form of an expedition. He most certainly can't ask King Greymane for aid as tensions between the family and the King are still high. Armor Sets It is revealed that Hari has multiple sets of armor. He has a set of Stormwind Marshal's armor that his dad once wore. He's got multiple navy outfits from his service in the Kul Tiran and Westridge Fleets. He also has the standard Stormwind Army armor set that he uses on a daily uniform. He may or may not also have an SI:7 set of clothing..... Trivia *During his first role play experience Harinton's creator was asked what his last name was. He was so nervous (As I was unsure if he meant real life name) he heard of an Indiana Jones box set DvD and said "Jones!" On the spot. Other name ideas were Jagger and Ramone. *Originally Hari was written as having been made from Goldshire. Due to many insults IC and OOC he changed it to Gilneas when he turned worgen as well as his entire past. Going from commoner to noble. *Hari's IC singing voice is a David Bowie esque singing voice. *Hari's IC accent like most Gilneans is a real life british accent. His however is actually a Liverpool accent. Like Paul McCartney's. Category:Characters Category:History Category:Gilnean Category:Worgen Category:The First Regiment Category:Soldiers Category:Sailors Category:Westridge Fleet